1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to shoes, and more particularly to a therapeutic shoe with massage function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different therapeutic insoles mixed with therapeutic protective remedies are typically used in shoes to achieve therapeutic purposes. However, the therapeutic insoles cannot always physically massage and stimulate therapeutic points of the feet (such as acupuncture or acupressure points), so the therapeutic effects of the therapeutic shoes are not always very satisfactory. Moreover, after a period of use, therapeutic performance of the therapeutic insoles gradually weakens due to volatilization of the therapeutic protective remedy. Thus, the users need to constantly replace the old insoles to maintain the therapeutic effects, resulting in increased cost.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.